


Punish

by TheWolvenStorm



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bubble Snuggles, Dies in a Dream, EVERYONE IS ACTUALLY ALIVE, F/M, Fjordster Baby, Future Fic, Temporary Character Death, Through Ep. 120, Uka'Toa takes his Revenge, dream fic, its a dream, nightmare fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolvenStorm/pseuds/TheWolvenStorm
Summary: Safe in the Dome, Fjord's dream turns into a nightmare and Uka'toa takes his revenge."He stands and brushes the sand off, before stepping out into the water. Twisting his ring around, getting rid of any grit that might have found its way under it. It's a beautiful day, a perfect day to leave the Chateau and The Nein Heroez behind and just enjoy some time on the beach. The little cove just south of the city is quiet and peaceful. Though part of that peace might be the huge Minotaur sitting on a rock a few paces away.The other part of that peace is in him. Deep and resolute. Growing with each passing day. Though the ocean changes with the moon and the winds, he is at peace in it. The sea salt air fills his lungs and he lets it out in a long breath and silent prayer to a goddess that’s given him a second chance. "
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Punish

_ Punish _

There’s the sound of waves crashing in the distance. Seagulls cawing. The smell of salt and a faint waft of Marion’s perfume. The sun is bright and hot overhead, warming his skin as he sinks his feet into the sand. 

“Papa look.” 

A small teal hand wraps around one of his fingers and pulls him to kneel down beside her and gestures to a lumpy hill dotted with seashells. The little girl,  _ his _ little girl, smiles up at him. Flashing her handful of teeth and tiny tusks in a way that does stupid things to his heart. 

“Did you make a sandcastle, Molly?” he asks, as she nods her head vigorously. Shaking her hair in the way that shows off the small nubs starting to grow just behind her hairline. “It looks wonderful,” he says as he pulls her into his lap. She smells like the coconut and zinc lotion that Marion smothers her in to protect her from the sun. “Are you going to be an artist just like your mom?” 

Molly nods even more, extending her hand out the crooked mound and carving a small doodle in the wet sand. A pair of googly eyes and a tusky smile that melts him everytime he sees it.

“Just like Momma’s” 

“Just like Momma’s” he repeats. 

“Molly, darling,” Marion calls from where she’s lounging under a large canopy. The Ruby of the Sea sits upright and pulls out a small jar from her beach bag. 

In the lounge next to her, The Gentleman chuckles and shakes his head. “She doesn’t need it. She’s part Genasi, she’ll be fine.” 

“Hush, you’ll thank me later when she’s not sunburnt and fussing at dinner.” Marion whispers harshly to Babenon, before turning back to Fjord and Molly on the beach. “Come here my little emerald. It won’t take a minute.” 

Molly looks up at him and pouts, her nose wrinkling in a way that makes her small tusks peek out from her bottom lip. 

“C’mon. Listen to your Nona," lifting his little girl to her feet and shoving her off into the direction of her grandparents. 

He stands and brushes the sand off, before stepping out into the water. Twisting his ring around, getting rid of any grit that might have found its way under it. It's a beautiful day, a perfect day to leave the Chateau and The Nein Heroez behind and just enjoy some time on the beach. The little cove just south of the city is quiet and peaceful. Though part of that peace might be the huge Minotaur sitting on a rock a few paces away. 

The other part of that peace is in him. Deep and resolute. Growing with each passing day. Though the ocean changes with the moon and the winds, he is at peace in it. The sea salt air fills his lungs and he lets it out in a long breath and silent prayer to a goddess that’s given him a second chance. 

_ Punish  _

Water splashes him. Startling him out of his reverie and soaking his shirt in a burst of giggles. 

“Oh no Fjord!” Jester covers her smile with a hand in a dramatic gesture. “Your shirt is  _ all _ wet, whatever will we do?” 

He does his best to hide his own smile. To push it down as he starts to stalk toward her. The soft sand of the seafloor making each movement slow and deliberate, until he’s waist deep in the water. 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to take it off,” she says, eyebrows wiggling. “You’ll freeze to death otherwise.” 

“Why Missus Lavorre, I trust you wouldn’t be trying anything untoward now would you?” 

She feigns a scandalized look and gasps. “That’s Lady Tusktooth to you, sailor.” He can’t help the grin that spreads across his face as he gets within arms length of her. “I’ll have you know. My husband is a very powerful captain, if you don’t show me the  _ respect  _ I deserve, you’ll never work in this port aga-aiiii” 

Jessie squeals as he snatches her up in his arms and drags her under the water with him. Clouding the crystal clear water with bubbles and sandy mist as they wrestle beneath the surface. She’s usually stronger than him, but the sea is his element and so, at least here, he has a chance. 

Her legs somehow wrap around his shoulders and he stands up right leaving her perched atop of him. Fumbling around to find purchase in the soft shifting sands under him. Her weight unbalanced and tipsy on his shoulders.

“Hi Momma.” Molly calls from the shore as they take a second to regain their breath. “You’re big.” 

“Not as big as you’re growing up to be, my little emerald.” Jessie laughs. Untangling her hair from her horns as she finds her balance on his shoulders. “Are you having fun? Do you want to come swimming?” 

She holds up a gold chain with a large ruby on the end of it. “I got pretties from Goopa” 

“Did he give you the pretty, or did you take it?” Jessie asks, stifling her laughter. 

“I took it.” 

“Give that back to your Goopa now, young lady.” he points and does his best to try as stern as possible. Or at least as stern as he can with his wife on his shoulders, wiggling a little too much to make it easy. 

The little teal orcling pouts again, a pout she no doubt learned from the squirming tiefling above him. But stomps off back to the canopy all the same. 

“You won’t be able to do that much longer” Jessie teases, leaning down over him and cupping his cheeks with her hands. Tilting his head up so he can see her at the odd angle. Her horns spiraling out in a long lazy loop. Water dripping from her hair. Haloed by the sun behind her. “She’ll get you wrapped around her little finger soon enough.” 

“She already does.” he admits. Smiling up at her. “Just like you.” 

Jester smiles. Soft and sincere at first. But then spreading wide so that he can see the points of her fangs before she falls backwards off his shoulders. Throwing off his footing and sending them both tumbling back into the water in a spray of foam. 

They are like the ocean where it meets the shore. The waves of their play cresting and bouncing before they crash and rise to lap at the sands. Splashing, dunking and diving in the small isolated place that’s just for them. 

Jester breaks first. Her laughter making it difficult to catch her breath. So he catches her, drawing her close, waist deep in the water. Letting her lean against him and tuck her head under his chin as her giggles and gasps slow. 

They’re soaked through. He shivers a bit when their wet skin meets the soft coastal breeze. But all the spots where they are pressed together are warm. Wrapped around each other, swaying gently with the rise and fall of easy waves passing them by. 

He presses a kiss to her hair and she makes a small pleased squeak before lifting her head up to him. She’s so beautiful, even after all this time, it takes his breath away. His fingers trace the line of her horn, thumb grazing the cut of her cheekbone, before cupping her face in his hand. 

She nuzzles against it, pressing a kiss into his palm as her own hand comes to cover his. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asks again. Just like he did all those years before. Just like he has a thousand times since. Not every time, not every kiss. But in the quiet moments when his heart swells and aches and yearns for her. When the weight of what they carry feels heavy and he needs to lean on her and know she carries it with him. When the roots they’ve grown within each other seem to burrow deeper. When the threads between her heart and his are drawn taut and tight and tense. 

“Yes” she answers, her hands looping around his neck, soft and strong all at the same time. 

And he does. 

It is not the cautious kiss of that night so many years ago. He is not hesitant, unsure of how to move his lips with his fully grown tusks. She is not frozen with the anxiety and anticipation of her first  _ real  _ kiss. 

This kiss is practiced and fluid. As easy as sinking into the water at his waist. Her mouth slants against his and the kiss opens, widens, deepens. Letting love flow from him to her and back again. Building in intensity. Their lips giving voice to all those feelings that words cannot shape. 

Soft sucks. Little licks. Tasting tongues. Love feeding lust as hands begin to roam. Sliding down his arm to the swell of his bicep, and against his chest over the raised ridges of scar tissue. Pressing up her spine, from tail to top, keeping her flush against him. 

_ Punish _

"Oh Fjord" she teases. "You must think I'm pretty." Grinding her hips to emphasize her intent. 

"Beautiful" he whispers back. Accepting her teasing for what it is. And accepting the smile and blush that lights up her face. 

"Do you think we can sneak away for a little while?" Jessie asks, her fangs cutting into her bottom lip. 

He turns over his shoulder to see Marion and Molly squealing and laughing as they run back and forth at shore. Chasing the ever rising and receding waves. 

"I think we'll be alri--" 

_ Punish  _

__ "-Fjord." 

For all her joy a moment ago, she sounds small and scared now. 

"Fjord, I can't move." 

"Okay." He breathes. His heart crashes down to his stomach as he fights to stay calm. To protect her. Protect their little girl. "We're gonna be okay Jess. Don't panic." 

His eyes dart around looking for the cause. Maybe a Jellyfish stung her. Something with a paralyzing Venom. Or maybe some sort of dart hit her. 

They always knew something like this might happen. Too many years adventuring. Too much involvement in conflicts far beyond their station. Too many enemies made. Too many friends lost. Too much left unfinished. 

_ Punish  _

"Fjord," her voice waivers as she tries to swallow down her own fear. "I can't feel Artie. I dont have my magic." 

In a flash, the Star Razor is in his hand. And it's magic opens his eyes to the unseen. 

And he sees it. 

A black tentacle dotted with golden eyes is coiled around her. Its oily surface flexing and squeezing.

Jester lets out a cry of pain and a rage he cannot contain fills him. The Star Razor slashes down across her body. Slicing the creature in three places. 

But it only causes more to burst from the water. Grabbing her, covering her mouth. Lashing out at him. 

"Papa!" Molly screams, a sound that chills him to his core.

He turns, sending a blind blast of eldritch energy at the black tentacles creeping toward the shore. Towards his little girl. 

"Marion!" he yells, panic lacing his voice, as he sends two more cuts into the tangled mass engulfing Jester. "Get Molly out of here!" 

His eye catches the flutter of silk and Bluud's hulking form sheltering Marion and Molly retreating up the shore. Babenon follows them, pistol withdrawn, unsure of where to aim. 

_ Punish _

"Fjor-" Jessie gurgles before being dragged under the surface. 

With a lungful of air, he dives after her, following the writhing tentacles pulling her down into the dark depths. The shallow, sunlit cove where they waded and played opens into a yawning chasm. Cold water, dead water with no current or life presses all around him. 

The only light is the Star Razor, its faint glow letting him see the panic on Jester's face as he swims to reach her. 

Her violet eyes are open and wild and so very afraid. 

He'd promised he'd keep her safe. He promised he'd keep their little girl safe. He promised. He promised. He promised. 

The blackness breaks. And a giant yellow eye stares down at him. 

_ Punish  _

The word rumbles through his soul as Jester is drawn up in front of him. Panic courses through him. He slashes furiously at the bonds holding her. And when the Star Razor is knocked from his grip he uses his hands. Pulling at the oily tendrils to free her. 

And for a single instant he has her. The mist of his magic swirling around her to teleport them away. 

But a black tentacle has her around the throat. And a rush of bubbles stream from her mouth as she tries to say something. 

He'll never hear it. 

Because all he hears is the sickening crack of her neck. 

_ Punish _

And his world goes dark, as if the brightest thing in it has flickered out.

* * *

He wakes up with a gasp. The Star Razor flashing into his hand. The pain in his abdomen from the automaton's lance tightens and throbs with his sudden movement. But its the ache in his chest that pulled him out of his sleep. 

The tentacles are gone, as is the chasm, and the depths. But the image of the sun glaring harshly through the water, backlighting Jester's body as it limply floats to the surface is burned into his mind. 

"Shhh, its okay, Fjord." Her hand comes and scratches soothingly at his beard, while the other reaches out to Star Razor to push it down to his lap. "Its okay. We are safe in the dome. I have the watch. Its all okay." 

He blinks and pinches his eyes shut. Letting the crisp air of Eiselcross fill his lungs and expand his chest against the aching tightness. 

"Was it a nightmare?" She asks, cupping his cheek. He nods against her palm, reaching up to cover her hand with his own. "Uka'toa?" 

"Yes," he answers, still shaken. "He's threatened me before but, this time…" he finally opens his eyes and sees her. 

She's not so different then the Jester that was in his dreams. Her horns aren't quite as curled, her hair isn't as long. Her cheeks narrow from a hard year adventuring. But still Jester. 

Jester who lights up his life. Jester who helped him grow into the man he is. Jester who brings out the best in everyone. Jester who he promised to protect. Jester who he loves. 

"He took you…" Its not something he would have admitted before. He would have shied away from the details of his dreams and spoke in half truths and vague answers. But not with this. Not when it's  _ her  _ at stake. "He took you, and he killed you right in front of me." 

Her mouth opens to speak but then she closes it. And instead interlocks their fingers and brings their hands to rest on her knee. 

"I was absolutely powerless to stop him." The confession escapes him, sagging his shoulders in defeat. The grief of imagined things rending open his heart. 

"You're not powerless Fjord." She whispers back, running a thumb over his knuckles. "If anything, it proves that Uka'toa is scared of you." 

Jessie looks up, her violet eyes bright in the dim light of the Star Razor. "You're the Wildmother's champion, you know. And you already beat his champion, and you're the one who has the last crystal. If I was Uka'toa, I'd be pretty desperate right now. He'd try anything to get you to stop." 

His tongue worries at the root of his tusks as parses her words. "That's what I'm afraid of." 

He gathers their hands and presses a soft kiss to the knot of their fingers. "So far, I've been his target. Not you or the rest of the Nein. Just me. If he's that desperate…" 

He can't finish the thought. Not with the snap of her neck echoing in his ear. 

"You won't face him alone, Fjord." She assures him. "We're pretty powerful. Look at what we did today. I saw what you did against that baby monster thing. It was pretty cool." 

Hearing her smile lightens his heart. "I saw what you did too. With the butterflies." 

"Yea! Yea! You made butterflies too!" 

"I have no idea how that happened." 

"Me neither" she giggles quietly. Struggling to tamp down her excitement to not wake the others. But her face quickly sombers and rests her hand gently on his stomach. Over where the lance had pierced through him. "But I wish… I wish I had saved the spell so I could have healed you." 

"You did heal me." He answers and she shakes her head. 

"Not as much as I should have." Guilt laces the lines of her face as she stares at his bloody shirt and the hole in his breast plate. "I don't have alot of magic left but…"

Her magic always feels like being lightly tickled. Not overwhelming. Just a small playful joy. The hole in his armor seals under her mending, and the tear in his shirt stitches back together. The blood stain receding into nothingness as the spell fades. 

"Thank you, Jessie" 

"You're important to me, Fjord." She says after a moment. Eyes not moving from where her hand rests on his chest. "And I need to protect you too." 

Her eyes flick up to his and they are full of softness and longing and love. All the things he never knew he needed until he met her.

She tilts her head and leans into him, a little hesitant, a little cautious. Wondering if it's okay to share this outside the privacy of the tower. Surrounded by their sleeping friends and allies. 

It starts as a small kiss, sweet and short. Tentative and fragile and still so new. Her lips pressing against his, once, twice then parting with a quiet sigh. Deeper than before. Distracting him from nightmares seared into his mind. Drawing out the darkness and filling him with light. 

A much-too-loud, embarrassingly pleased noise escapes him and Jester pulls back, smiling with kiss bitten lips, a purple blush to her cheek and a smug twinkle in her eye. "Shhh Fjord!" Chastising him in a harsh playful whisper. "You'll wake everyone up, and then you'll have to deal with Veth." 

He scowls before chuckling, curling his arm around her waist. She settles against him, leaning into his shoulder, his head resting atop hers. 

"You should go back to sleep," she suggests, picking up her sketchbook and the half drawn tarot card. "I'll keep watch" 

He nods and lets his eyes follow her hand as she draws. Lets himself be lulled back to sleep by the mesmerising marks that slowly form images, the scratch of pencil on paper, and the quiet familiar proximity that grants him peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> JOYOUS CANDLENIGHTS, IO SATURNALIA, and BLESSED YULE to all of you! 
> 
> Thank you to Kylie for suggesting Goopa as FJ baby's name for Babenon. It's probably the most adorable thing I have ever heard. 
> 
> I am a robot that feeds on praise. Yummy Yummy Yummy.  
> Put comments in Belly. 
> 
> Your Codeword is "Tamale."  
> Do your duty sleeper agent.


End file.
